


Who lives with nothing to lose?

by Terfle



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friendship, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Set at the end of 'Murder & Mozzarella,' Mac willingly ends up with more than she bargained for





	1. Chapter 1

‘Men in damned cravats?’ Mac adjusted hers with slight annoyance. ‘What can he possibly have against that?’

‘I know! I didn’t realise he noticed things like that’ exclaimed Phyrne.

They were sitting in her living room relaxing with a drink.

‘I think he means the men, not the cravats although it’s not so easy to tell. If he hates cravats as much as that, he can’t like me much.’

Phryne dismissed this notion.        

‘Don’t be silly Mac, he could never dislike you.’

‘That’s because I’m not another damned man.’

Mac thought as much. She downed her drink and reached for the bottle. Phryne was still musing it over. Mac could tell there was something on her mind.

‘Spill.’

Phyrne hesitated. Her friend was patient. The clock ticked on. Mac probed the murky pool of tangled thoughts.

‘Do I detect a hint of jealousy coming from the upright Inspector? That parade of men you flaunt in front of him seems to have finally inspired some sort of reaction. Can’t say I thought he had it in him to be honest.’

‘Me neither.’ Phyne was surprised to learn that stony faced Jack really did have a forlornly envious streak.

‘But as you’ve figured that out, what’s the issue? It can’t be anything he’s done recently to annoy you, has it?’

Phryne’s expression changed. Mac could sense a storm brewing. The clock ticked on.

‘It’s that woman’ Phryne eventually confessed.

‘Which woman? You mean the ex-wife is back?’

‘No. The one involved in this Italian case. The one at the restaurant. Strano’s.’

Mac couldn’t visualise this woman. She shrugged.

‘Concetta.’ Phryne drew out each syllable in a hiss of grudging admiration. ‘Tall, dark and handsome.’

‘Sounds like the kind of man you tend to go for’ quipped Mac. The look she got in return made her wonder what it was about this Concetta that really pissed Phryne off.

‘She and Jack are very familiar with each other.’

Mac raised her eyebrows in sudden understanding. There was some history there; Phyrne wanted to be the flame in his life and at present, Jack had another woman lighting his wick. She could see why this could really hack Phryne off. She wondered how far Jack had gone with Concetta. Phryne had obviously been considering the same thing.

‘Are they committed?’

Phyrne sighed.

‘No but…’

Neither of them had heard the doorbell. Not knowing Mr Butler had overheard them, he had opened the door to Detective Inspector Robinson; he of modest ambition and mournful mouth, standing at the door.

The door of the living room opened a few seconds before Mac leaned over and murmured ‘you’re jealous that it’s not you getting the admiration for once.’

Phryne bolted upright, with an indignant denial on her lips when Jack Robinson strolled in, bottle of wine in hand. She turned to him immediately.

‘Jack!’

Phryne had just perked up.

Mac jumped right in.

‘Hello Jack, nice to see you. Gotta run. Bye Phryne.’

She slammed her glass down, nodded to them both and bolted, Mr Butler holding the door open tactfully. The subjects in question had said nothing but kept staring at each other in slow delight. Out in the hallway Mac leisurely put her coat and hat on, discretely overhearing the conversation as Mr Butler usually did.

 _‘You’ll just have to do make do with me’_ she said.

 _‘We’ll just have to make do with each other’_ he said. There was a definite smile in his voice.

Mac and Mr Butler exchanged a look of expectation as the swell of anticipation grew. They certainly _would_ make do with each other. With a nod and a conspiratorial smile (very much reciprocated by Mr Butler), she turned and departed into the clear night.


	2. Chapter 2

Concetta’s heart splintered. As much as she had reassured him that she would be fine, for now she couldn’t feel it. Her Gianni was in love with someone else and the rejection came crashing down on her soon after he left. She had kept herself in check and had controlled her tears but like a crystal stream, they fell as she tidied up around her, closing the restaurant early for the night. Business was fragile but she couldn’t care about that now. She had thrown herself at him and told him of her desire to leave this snake of a family but he quite rightly had refused to rescue her. She couldn’t force him to love her. She was a silly woman thinking that it was possible, his gentle smile and conversation had turned her head. Romance had been beaten out of her for a long time now but with him, it sparked like a warning flare deep in her heart. Slowly it inched its way closer to the surface and eventually exploded into the kiss she had given him of which had no effect on him. She was quietly devastated. She had bid him farewell, possibly forever, with a gift of a bottle of the finest red wine. A rich velvety concoction, a wine for lovers. She could feel the yearning through her fingers as she held it, debating on turning around and giving it to him. But she would. For the lady detective with the sparkling green eyes. She, homely Concetta, couldn’t compete with that. The Inspector had surprised her with his choice but he’d made it and good luck to him, she thought as she wept silently, head in her arms. She wished she had been brave enough to marry for love.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac had shit stirred enough to make Phryne face the real problem, she liked Jack enough to be jealous of any other woman buzzing around him. Quite a departure from her usual style but Jack wasn’t her usual kind of man. Mac could appreciate that he was worth holding onto for a permanent position in the household.

Striding along this particular district, she saw couriers unloading crates of produce at the front of shops and restaurants, owners signing for it and the packing away in the shelves. All except Strano’s. There was one light on and a figure at the window stared mournfully out of the window, unseeing and uncaring. Mac stopped, leaned against a wall and watched her. After a minute the figure disappeared from sight. Mac lit up and waited. The lady walked down the steps and took out a cigarette. She looked in her pocket for some matches and cursed angrily when there were none. Catching sight of her, the lady looked alarmed as Mac approached.

Standing right in front of her, Mac tipped her hat, took out her box and struck a match.

‘One for the road?’

The lady relaxed. Mac realised that she had thought she was a man which was the cause for concern. She looked like she had been bothered a lot by men recently. ‘Si, thank you.’ She held out her cigarette gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

So this was Concetta. She had the face of a Madonna. Mac, not given to religious fervour, covertly admired her beauty. Having welcomed the doctor inside, she invited her to sit at the table that she hadn’t cleared yet and fetched a bottle of wine.

‘I’m just giving wine away today’ she said sadly.

‘I concluded that.’

Concetta looked at her, alarm creeping up again.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m Miss Fisher’s best friend. I know all about you.’

In that moment, Concetta knew that she had seen Jack with the wine. He’d gone straight to Miss Fisher with it. This woman knew.

‘Are they happy?’ She knew the answer.

Mac sipped her glass, her eyes never leaving the anxious face opposite.

‘Very. It takes a special man to make Phryne Fisher commit.’

Concetta knew that alright. She looked down at her glass and swirled the contents around.

‘Gianni is a special man.’ She sighed. She’d invited the doctor in out of intrigue that this unknown woman cared about how she felt. To know that she was connected to this situation should have made her feel wary but she wasn’t. Mac put her at her ease. She smiled ruefully.

‘I feel like such a fool.’

‘Haven’t we all been there?’

Mac certainly had, many times.

‘I would have given everything up for him.’

‘That’s a disastrous way to go about things. Never give up everything for anyone.’

Concetta looked at her pleadingly. ‘But I could trust him. I could have put my life in his hands. I begged to be his.’

Mac agreed. She confirmed that Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was an entirely trustworthy man. So much so that he could be trusted to break her heart in the right way and not lead her on. He was an honourable man. Concetta sorrowfully agreed.

Now Mac definitely knew where the bottle of wine came from. Concetta was a generous woman to give him the elixir for lovers to share. Mac knew that Jack would never tell Phryne what he had turned down for her. A loving wife, a well-kept home and security. That would have suited him perfectly until he had met Phryne. Poor Concetta had just lost out. Phryne had enchanted him completely and now he wanted the chase, the challenge and the battle of wits that he had gotten used to with her. He would be bored without it now.

‘I thought I could make him happy.’

‘Once upon a time, you would have. But what you’re offering isn’t what he wants anymore. He had that before and he needs what Phryne can give him now.’

Concetta bowed her head sadly. Statuesque with strong features, she had a magnificent form that went unappreciated in her lifetime. Mac wanted to let her know that not everyone would forsake her this way. There was no doubt that her husband hadn’t stayed faithful to her, more fool him. If Mac had had such a glorious creature tucked up in her bed she wouldn’t have needed to look elsewhere.

She reached out and trailed a finger down the other woman’s cheek. Concetta froze and caught her breath at the touch, the searing sensation of a flame licking her skin. Mac’s voice was velvety soft, matching the wine.

‘One day you’ll find a man who makes you just as happy and will love you with his whole heart. Believe me, I know what it’s like to be in love with someone who doesn’t love you back. I even know what it’s like to have your partner murdered and have to live without them, no matter how trying they were to you.’

Concetta’s breath hitched. Here was someone who understood. Here was someone you felt like she could trust. She hoped it wasn’t to be her undoing.

‘Miss Fisher knows that you are here?’ She asked.

‘Not at all. I didn’t even know who you were until I saw you. But even though I know now, I can’t help but warm to you.’

Concetta believed her. The other woman dropped another finger on her skin and kept it there, making her heart beat faster while a steady blush bloomed across her face. She could barely keep eye contact. True to habit she had to drop them, out of bewilderment more than anything but couldn’t deny what was already flashing in her mind. Doctor _‘call me Mac’_ was promising her a way to come to terms with her despair and abandonment. Just for tonight. No one had to know.

Mac waited. Slowly the woman with the face of the Madonna looked up with that spark of confusion still lingering in her eyes.

‘Take a risk for once’ said the doctor.

Concetta shook her head slightly.

‘I don’t know how.’

‘Allow me to show you.’

The Italian widow closed her eyes and inclined her chin, bringing her fractionally closer to Mac’s fingers. Feeling the whisper of air between them get closer, she waited breathlessly for the other woman’s lips to caress hers and bring her dizzying darkness and warmth. To feel the embrace of another, something she had not felt in a long time. A touch to make her shiver and for her heart to beat faster until it threatened to burst from her chest.

The doctor did not disappoint.

 


End file.
